Universal Force RP
Welcome to The year is 210 ABY, nearly 65 years after the fall of the New Sith Order and their leader Darth Krayt in a bloody and costly war where once more the Sith were beaten back into the shadows of the galaxy. Fractured into differing factions, they regroup in the shadows once again looking for the knowledge that will free them from the oppresion of the Jedi. However, the Jedi also suffered heavy losses and the New Jedi Order has split as well. Spread across the systems, the Jedi have given rise to the Grey in ever increasing numbers as those that agree with the Old Ways are at odds with those that favored Luke Skywalker's new code. The Jedi struggle to keep their ideals intact as more and more become renegades from the Council. In the aftermath of the war, economic hardships had become wide spread as many organizations began to take control of trade in the galaxy. Some planets were hit harder than others as the trade routes were slowly restored and aid was rushed to the war torn systems. The Republic is stretched to the breaking point as there are many that need aid and few to give it. As planetary citizens become more enraged with the Sith and Jedi skimishes that still spark, the warring factions begin to hear rumors of an ancient Rakata holocron that contains the greatest secrets of the galaxy. Supposedly created shortly after the alignment of the Core Worlds, the holocron foretells the return of the Architects, the original designers of the Galaxy. Cryptic and incomplete, the holocron is itself a mystery, as it reported to be locked by passages written in four languages, Rakata, Kwa, Hutt and Sith. Only by uniting a speaker of each of the four species can the holocron be opened and understood. As it stands only three of the species are still in existance and the fate of the Galaxy hangs in the balance as the Jedi and Sith come to terms with the knowledge that they may have to lay aside their diferences once more to fight for the Galaxy and the right to live. The race begins to find the holocron and retrace the lineage of a race that died out 4,000 years ago as so many begin to wonder who and what the mysterious Architects are and what they bring with their arrival in the galaxy that they left eons ago... - Rakatan Universal Force RP Forum Site PLEASE NOTE The Original concept for Universal Force RP was created by Sarah Gayle since September 16th 2008 Newsletter - June 8 - 14 Greetings UFRP. Another week is upon us and ever closer to summer we creep. I would like to take this opportunity to say a few words about some recent events. There has been a noticeable reduction in the number of users in the last couple weeks. I can’t comment on the reasons some of them have decided to move on for that is something I don’t know. What I do know is that they will be missed. They are welcome to remain and RP here, although some have expressed a feeling of being unwelcome or unwanted. I cannot speak for anyone other than me, but I am sorry to see them leave, and I am trying not to be unaccommodating to any of my users. On another note, there were a couple instances that occurred this past weekend that I would like to address. I will not go into detail, but two users were issued bans for violations to both the language policy and the harassment policy. While it was a necessary action for the community as a whole, I would like to address my personal feelings on the matter. Something you learn very early on in education classes is separating the behavior from the individual. It never has and never will make me happy to have to place a ban on a user. In a perfect world, people get along, there are no attacks or harsh words. However, this is not a perfect world. I don’t ban someone because I don’t like them. In fact, I like the individuals that I had to discipline this weekend as well as any warnings I had to issue in the past. I dislike the way that the users behaved, but I do not dislike the individual. I find all the users to be passionate, creative people. It is upsetting not only to me, but to the rest of the community at large when something like this occurs, but sometimes it has to happen. If anyone has questions, they may PM me and I’ll try to answer as best I can while not revealing the details of the incidents. I stress to everyone to treat others as you would like to be treated. Regardless of recent events, we are still friends and a community. Thanks for your participation. Rakatan - Coming Soon - RP Basics Rules of Engagement Torture Limits Large Scale Battles The Policy on Force Powers Harrassment Disputes A Lesson in Linguistics Graphic Sexual Content Punishments for Violation of Rules General Rules and Regulations Language Policy Lexicon of terms relating to UFRP June 2009 * Archiving of Old & Unused Threads. * Update of Graphics & Other Goodies __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse